familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hans Detterman (1590-c1645)/descendants
Hans Detterman Cronman descendants Hans Detterman Cronman, Lord Cronman, (died after 2 September 1645) near Riga, Latvia was married to Ursula Kordes (1600-1675), daughter of Joakim Kordes and Ursula Gantschau. They had the following children: # Wilhelm Cronman, died in battle unmarried 20 August 1656 at Bertholdshof, near Riga. # Johan Cronman, died unmarried in battle in Preussia. # Anna Catharina Cronman I (1620-?) died after 1688 married Colonel Frans von Knorring (died after 1688). # Joakim Cronman (1638-1703), died 5 March 1703 at the Neumünde fortress, married 9 August 1657 in Gothenburg Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) (buried 22 February 1693 at Reval), daughter of John Hans Makeléer and Anna Gubbertz. ## Anna Catharina Cronman II, died 1661 Gothenburg, buried 23 December 1661 Kristine parish, Gothenburg. ## Ursula Cronman (1660-1745), born 29 August 1660, died 27 September 1745, married 1 July 1680 at Dorpat to Captain Christoffer Fredrik von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). ## Carl Cronman, born 1661, died young in France. ## Johan Cronman (1662-1737), Baron Cronman, born 2 February 1662 at Unanitz, Ingermanland, died unmarried 26 July 1737 Malmö. ## Hedvig Elisabet Cronman (1883-1699), born 11 November 1663, died 14 August 1699, married 1stly Henrik Aminoff (born 1653); she married 2ndly Simon von Rohr (died 1721). ## Jakob Fredrik Cronman, died 1710 at Reval from the plague. ## Anna Catharina Cronman III, born 3 February 1667, died 3 December 1685 during childbirth, married Captain Hans Christoffer von Rohr (born 1627, died about 1712). ### Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757) (January 23, 1678 – September 9, 1757) was a Lieutenant Colonel for the Swedish Empire and Commandant of the Dalarö fortress. He participated in the Battle of Poltava and was captured and held as a prisoner in Siberia. Joachim married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680–1758) on February 4, 1699 (old style) in Sweden. Together they had the following children: #### Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1700-1744) who married Anders Örbom (1675-1740) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army. #####Carl Joachim Örbom (1721–1810) who was a Captain of the Swedish Army who married Beata Dorothea Von Saltza (1721=1764) on July 11, 1754, and after her death remarried #####Erik Johan Örbom (1723–1802) who was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment who married Helena Ruuth (1729–1802) #####Anna Catharina Örbom (1725) #####Gustaf Örbom I (1728–1730) #####Charlotta Örbom (1730-?) #####Gustaf Örbom II (1732–1807) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married Sophia Lovisa Winnberg (1744–1807) #####Christopher Örbom (1735–1828) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army who married E. M. Sundström (1736-?) #####Sara Elisabeth Örbom (1736-?) #####Petrus Örbom (1738-?) who was a Lieutenant in the Swedish Army #### Lucia Dorotea von Rohr (1702) #### Lunetta von Rohr II (1704–1764) who married Gustaf Adolf Clodt (1692–1738) a Baron #### Helena von Rohr (1706–1780) #### Hans Christoffer von Rohr III (1708–1790) #### Brita Maria Von Rohr (1711–1762) who married Herman Ross (1707–1777) #### Magnus Joakim von Rohr (1710–1722) #### Catharina Charlotta von Rohr (1714–1784) who married Jacob Daniel Mether (1718–1769) #### Christina Dorothea Von Rohr (1717–1800) #### [[Gustaf Johan Von Rohr (1723–1739) #### [[Maria Margareta von Rohr (1725–1778) who married Gustaf Mannerstedt (1713–1756). ## Gustaf Vilhelm Cronman (1668-1710), christened 13 July 1668 Gothenburg, died 1710 at Dünamünde from the plague. He married Catharina X of Colmar (died 1710 Dünamünde from the plague). ### Joachim Cronman II (1699-1745), born 1699 in Livonia, died 1 December 1745, married Anna Elisabet Renhorn (1704-1764) (born 1704, died 6 January 1764), daughter of Commander Hans Renhorn. #### Hans Vilhelm Cronman (1722-1754), born 1722, died 1754, married 1 July 1744 Anna Augusta von Stackelberg (1725-?). ##### Augusta Elisabet Cronman (1745-1752), born 7 May 1745, died 1752. ##### Eufrosyne Charlotte Cronman, born 8 June 1746, married 1765 Carl Ludvig von Brackel (born 1744). ##### Joakim Fredrik Cronman (1747-1773), born 9 October 1747, died possibly 1773 Russia, married a Stoffel. ###### Cronman, a daughter who died young. ##### Vilhelmina Juliana Cronman (1748-1810\0, born 3 October 1748, died 14 January 1810, married 1stly 2 October 1763 Herman Carl von Bellingshausen (1724-1775) (born 1724, died 1775), and 2ndly 27 September 1779 Major Henrik Johan von Schröder. ##### Otto Gustaf Cronman, born 1 January 1750 at Allatzkiwwi, married 9 August 1778 St. Petersburg, Russia Anna Catharina von Hallberg, daughter of Artur Casper Carl von Hallberg. ###### Barbara Appolonie Cronman, christened 21 July 1779 in St. Petersburg, Russia. ###### Johan August Cronman, christened 14 February 1782 in St. Petersburg, Russia. ###### Natalie Cronman, christened 4 February 1784 in St. Petersburg, Russia. ###### Alexei Cronman, born 16 January 1790, married Amalie von Löwen. ###### Nadine Caroline Cronman (1831-1875), born 22 July 1831 at Brest Litovsk, died 14 March 1875 unmarried at St. Petersburg, Russia. ####### Alexei Cronman (1834-?), born 25 November 1834. ##### Carl Reinhold Cronman (1751-1752), born 7 October 1751, died 15 January 1752. ##### Christina Cronman. ## Lunetta Cronman. ## Christina Cronman, married Lieutenant-Colonel Joakim Georg von Rosen. ## Magnus Cronman (c1670-1710), died 1710 from the plague. ## David Cronman, died unmarried at Riga. ## Eva Maria Cronman (1675-1706), born 1675, died 1706, married Arendt Wilhelm von Rehbinder. # Elisabet Cronman (c1655-1687), died about Christmas 1687, married Captain Johan Gustaf Schulman. # Ursula Cronman (c1655-1688), died before 1688, married Christian Daniel Bischwandt (died after 1688). # Frans Cronman, died after 8 May 1655, married Ursula von Knorring (died after 1688), daughter of Colonel Georg Johan von Knorring and Helena Wolf von Lydinghausen. ## Helena Catharina Cronman, married Major Gustaf Johan Fransson von Knorring (died 1735). ## Beata Elisabet Cronman, died a widow, married Major Anders Rahnhielm (died 1721). ## Juliana Cronman, died 1723 at Stockholm, married 1stly Leiutenant-Colonel Fredrik von Marqvard (1640-1705); 2ndly 21 September 1715 at Tobolsk to Lieutenant-Colonel Jakob Svensson Riddersven (1669-1735). # Fritz Cronman, died before 1680, married Christina Ottilia Börner (died after 1712). ## Johan Fredrik Cronman, died unmarried. ## Charlotta Cronman, died after 1708, married Colonel Henrik Gotthard von Buddenbrock (1648-1727). ### Henrik Magnus von Buddenbrock (1685-1743) ## Lunetta Cronman, married Lieutenant-General Villater. ## Ottiliana Cronman, married a Dorp. ## Sofia Cronman, married Lieutenant-Captain Peter von Gagenholtz. # Christina Cronman, buried 21 February 1679 at Narva, married Joakim Georg Fredrik von Rohr (died before 1688). Category:Descendants pages